Already yours
by SteamboatSuzy
Summary: Jade gives Tori a ride home after their "Play date" and they run into some car trouble on one of the coldest nights in Hollywood


This is my first fanfiction EVER! I've never written a story in my life (except for small school essays. But that doesn't count) So please, take it easy on me. I would really appreciate some help and advise. Thank you

X0X0

SteamboatSuzy ;)

(Hahahaha I bet that reminded you of gossip girl lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomness that is Victorious. But if I did, I'd make a lot of us lesbians happy ;)

"...Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my- Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. La, La, La...T-take a hint, take a hint. La, La, La..."

They both ended the song in perfect harmony. Who would have thought Tori Vega and Jade West would sound so great together. By the time they finished, those two jackasses that were hitting on them clearly 'took the hint' because they were nowhere to be seen.

Heading back to their seats they were laughing so much they had to lean on each other for support.

"Did you see their faces?" Tori said between laughs.

"I know, it was priceless."

It was weird for Tori to see Jade laughing, like genuinely laughing. Taking their seats, Jade hadn't realized that she was resting her hand on Tori's thigh. Recovering from their fits of laughter, Jade saw where her hand was and pulled it away.

"That was fun." Tori couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that wasn't...horrible." Jade said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"See, I can be fun, you just have to give me a chance." Tori was always trying to make friends with Jade. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, seeing as Jade hates everything about her.

"I'd give you a chance if you weren't so damn annoying." Jade was bitter again.

"Jade!" Tori sounded exasperated.

"What Vega?" She shot a death glare at the half Latina.

"Why did you have to go and ruin a perfect moment?"

"What 'moment'? There was no 'moment'." Jade knew that she was starting to soften up to Tori and that's why she suddenly changed her attitude and started being mean again.

Tori knew that Jade was starting to soften up to her at that moment and she wanted it to last a little longer. But as usual Jade just turned back into the Jade everyone knew. Tori wasn't surprised that the moment didn't last. She knew that Jade would get all defensive again.

"What time is it?" Jade asked.

Tori looked at her phone she saw that it was 11:30, Nozu closed at midnight, witch was in half an hour.

"Its 11:30. I better text Trina and tell her to come get me." She had told her older sister that she would have to come pick her up later. Trina wasn't really listening to her because she was admiring herself in the rear view mirror.

'Hey, Trina don't forget to come pick me up. - Tori'

She sent her the text and saw that Jade was getting up, ready to go. They walked outside and without saying bye or anything Jade headed to her car.

"Jade, wait! You can't leave me here. At least wait until Trina comes." It wasn't that she was scared it was just...okay yes, she was scared.

"Oh, I'm Tori Vega and I'm scared of being brutally mugged by a brutal mugger." Jade said in the voice that she uses to mock Tori with.

"Of course I'm scared and I don't talk like that!" She couldn't believe that Jade would actually just leave her there, alone...Okay, actually she could.

"Please Jade, I just texted Trina. She won't be long." Giving Jade her best puppy dog pout, she hoped that it would work.

"Fine Vega, ill wait if you stop pulling that stupid face." Jade actually thought that the face Tori made was kinda cute, it reminded her of Cat and she could never say no to Cat.

It was one of the coldest nights Hollywood had in a long time and there was still no sign of Trina.

"Where the hell is your stupid, annoying excuse for a sister? Its been like an hour." Jade was pissed.

"I don't know. Maybe she fell asleep or something. Ill try calling her." Tori struggled with the buttons on her phone because her fingers were so cold.

'Hi, you've reached the mailbox of the very talented and beautiful Trina Vega. I'm not available right now, I'm on a date with a hot foreign exchange student. Please try calling again later. Oh and if its you calling Tori, try getting a ride from Jade.'

Tori could feel the rage burning in her chest but it soon turned to fear when she realized that she now had to ask Jade to drive her home.

"What did she say?" Jade said, her breath was misty in the coldness of the night.

"Uhm, Jade...could you...uhm...I was wondering..." Tori was tripping over her words.

"Spit it out Vega!" Jade was crowing very impatient.

"Could you please drive me home? Trina's on a date." She could see the fiery anger in Jade's eyes.

"Gah! Your sister is pathetic Vega! Get in the car."

The ride to Tori's house was silent. They had taken a road that Tori wasn't familiar with and she was hoping that Jade at least knew where they were. The radio was playing faintly in the background when Tori's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud bang.

"Oh my God! What was that?" Tori saw smoke coming from under the hood of the car.

"What the chizz! I don't know, ill have to pull over and check it out."

The both of them got out of the car and were exposed to the cold air. Making them both gasp. Lifting the hood of her car and waiting for some of the smoke to clear, Jade Immediately knew what the problem was.

"The car is overheating, something's up with the cooling system. I can't drive my car like this, its just gonna make things worse." Jade had learned a few things about cars when she was still with Beck.

"So you mean we're stuck here. Ill try calling my dad, maybe he can help."

"No use Vega, I already checked, there's no signal." Jade knew she shouldn't have taken the short road to Tori's house. She was just so eager to get the young Vega out of her car and make the night come to an end.

"Oh no, no, no. I've seen this in a movie before. Two young people, stranded in the middle of nowhere, broken car, no signal..." Tori was starting to panic. "

"Vega."

"...then strange things start to happen and shadows start chasing them..." She was pacing back and forth across the road.

"Vega."

"...and then one of them go missing, leaving the other scared and alone and..."

"TORI!" Jade grabbed Tori by the shoulders and shook her.

"What?" Tori had fear written all over her face.

"Calm down. Someone's bound to drive by and help us out, don't worry. We'll just have to wait in the car."

"Yea, you're right. I was just overreacting."

"I think that's an understatement." Jade said with a slight amused grin on her lips.

What felt like forever was actually just 25 minutes and no help was seen for miles. Not even mentioning the temperature dropping with each passing minute. Both girls were shivering uncontrollably by now.

"Its. so. cold." Tori could barley speak properly.

"Oh really!" Jade said out loud, the sarcasm practically dripping from her mouth.

"Now is not the time to be mean Jade." Tori rolled her eyes.

"Now is not the time for pointing out the obvious Tori." Jade shot back. She had to admit, even in tragic times, making Tori Vega miserable warmed her oh so cold heart.

"Wait, I just realized something. I have a blanket in the trunk from when Cat made me go on a pick nick with her in the park." Jade pointed to the back with her thumb.

"You went on a pick nick with Cat?" Tori couldn't help the smile creeping up on her face.

"Yea, but the park rangers made us leave."

"Why?"

"I cut up a little boy's Frisbee with my scissors."

"What? Why? Poor little boy."

"Well that's what her gets for throwing it at my head."

"Did he do it on purpose?"

"Yes"

"How do you know?"

"Stop with the questions Vega and get in the back seat." With that Jade got out of the car and headed for the trunk to get the blanket and Tori scooted to the back seat. When Jade opened the back door Tori couldn't help but shutter at the sudden coldness that hit her face. Jade fumbled with the blanket, finally unfolding it she threw it over the both of them.

"That feels so much better." Tori said, snuggling into the blanket. She wanted to move closer to Jade for more heat but was afraid that she would make her mad and end up in the middle of the road or something. Jade could feel a shiver building inside of her, the blanket helped, a lot, but it still wasn't warm enough. She contemplated whether or not she should move closer to Tori and decided to go with the 'not', until a shiver ran through her and she quickly changed her mind.

"Come here Vega." She lifted her arm and wrapped it around Tori's shoulder. Tori nuzzled into Jade and draped her arm over Jade's stomach. Both girls where hit with the realization that they were strangely comfortable with their current position.

"Thanks Jade." Tori was genuinely thankful for Jade's actions, she really needed the warmth and she knew that Jade needed it as well.

"Whatever Vega. But this doesn't leave the car. I don't wanna be known as the girl who cuddled with her enemy." She regretted her choice of words as soon as they left her mouth.

"Oh, so now we're cuddling." Tori said in a teasing giggle. She knew she shouldn't tease Jade like this but she couldn't help herself.

"Vega." Jade said in a warning like tone and this made Tori giggle even more.

"So you're in a mood to giggle huh? Ill give you something to giggle about." Suddenly Jade attacked Tori and started tickling her Tori burst out in a fit of laughter, this made her fall over on the back seat and Jade put her legs on either side of Tori, straddling her. Jade continued her assault on all of Tori's ticklish parts until she pinned Tori's hands above her head. Their faces so close.

Jade stared into those brown eyes that reminded her so much of coffee and man did she love coffee. Snapping out of her thoughts she started sitting back up, only to be pulled back down by the back of her neck and crashed onto Tori's perfectly soft lips. She didn't try to stop it and found herself enjoying it a bit too much.

Finally letting go of Jade's neck and breaking the kiss with a soft sigh, Tori couldn't believe what she had just done. She Tori Vega just kissed Jade, Jade as in Jade West, the girl who practically went out of her way to make Tori's life miserable. So stunned by her own actions she hardly heard Jade.

"Wow." Jade really had nothing els to say. For the first time in her life, Jade West was speechless. Still registering what had just happened, Jade couldn't help but want to do it again and again and again...

"Jade, I'm so sorry..." Tori started, finally haven gotten her thoughts together.

"Its okay Tori."

"...I don't know what came over me I jus-.." Wait, did she just say its okay.

"Its okay Tori. We just got caught up in the moment that's all." It sounded more like Jade was trying to convince herself like that was all it was, but she knew she felt something, like a spark, she wasn't sure.

"Yea, you're right, caught up in the moment." Tori had a confused frown on her face.

Jade knew that she always felt something towards Tori, it wasn't friendship, she could never really put her finger on it. Until now that is. It all started to make sense. Ever since her parents divorce she always pushed the things that made her happy out of her life as fast as possible, thinking that the divorce was her fault and that she doesn't deserve happiness because of that. That was exactly what she was doing with Tori, pushing her away, trying to convince herself that she hates Tori. It was so obvious to her now, so obvious that she wanted Tori.

Tori was so confused. She wasn't even the slightest bit convinced that it was a 'caught up in the moment' thing, there was so much more behind it. The way Jade looked at her just before she pulled away, there was something in her eyes that told Tori to kiss her. She always knew that she had feelings for Jade but never did anything about them, thinking it was just a phase, but she was just proven wrong.

Silence filled the car and they were both deep in thought. Both knowing that the kiss was something more than 'in the moment'

"Jade..." Tori broke the silence.

"I...That..." She couldn't find the words to say.

"I know Tori, I felt it too." Jade was just as surprised by her own words as Tori was.

"Jade?" Nervous was not the word Tori was feeling, try scared out of her mind.

"Yes Tori." Jade noticed that she used the young half latina's first name a lot tonight.

"Can I kiss you again?" She couldn't believe what she just said.

Her question was answered with the beautiful azure eyed girl moving dangerously close to her. Her perfect heart-shaped lips so close. Closing their eyes as their lips met in a kiss so passionate it set off fireworks behind closed eyelids. Their lips fitting perfectly into each other like two puzzle pieces. Jade's hand found its way to those amazing cheekbones and cupped them, rubbing her thumbs so lightly on Tori's face it felt like she was going to erupt into flames.

Tori couldn't help the sweet, soft moan that escaped her throat as she felt Jade's tongue asking for permission on her lips. She parted her lips slightly, feeling the tip of Jade's tongue touch hers so gently. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate as their tongues fought for dominance. Tori fell back on the seat and Jade was straddling her again, their bodies melting into each other. Jade's hands roamed Tori's sides, memorizing each curve.

Tori had her hands in Jade's hair and ran them up and down Jade's back. Jade got more brave as she slightly lifted Tori's shirt at the hem so she could feel the soft tanned skin of Tori's taut stomach, it made Tori gasp a little.

"Sorry, are my hands cold?" Jade apologized, slowly removing her hand.

"Just a little. But please, don't move it." She loved the feeling of Jade touching her.

"Okay."

"Thank you." Tori smiled into the kiss.

"Tori?" Jade sounded serious.

"Yes Jade?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She wanted to make sure that Tori was okay with what was obviously about to happen.

"Jade, I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I'm not quite sure what's gonna happen afterwards but all I know is that I don't really care, as long as I have this, this moment...You." For some reason Tori knew that everything was going to be okay. She knew that it wouldn't be awkward or strange. It would just be them, building something amazing for the potential of the future.

"You know its gonna change everything right? I'm not gonna leave you, I'm not going to just forget about it. After this, I want you to be mine." Jade knew now and she was so sure about it, she wanted Tori to be her one and only.

"I'm already yours."


End file.
